


Scully's Day

by JassyK12



Series: Agent Scully's story [1]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Whilst enjoying a rare day off, Scully bumps into an old colleague... (takes place during The Unnatural, season six).





	1. The Promise of a New Day...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show The X Files, nor do I own the characters Agent Fox Mulder, Agent Dana Scully or Agent Tom Colton. The show and its characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

As soon as Mulder left the office, Scully got a packet of tissue out from her bag and wiped the ice cream mess from Mulder's desk before smiling at his retreating back.   
She then smiled to herself as she decided she was going to treat herself today. She picked up her things before leaving the office herself and decided to go to the Mall as she needed to buy a new coat.   
Whistling a tune Scully made her way to the parking lot, when on the way she bumped into an old colleague. Tom Colton. Scully stood there uncomfortably for a moment, as she remembered that she and Colton did not part on good terms.   
Colton looked equally uncomfortable as the two agents stared at each other in surprise for a moment. Finally Scully was able to greet him. "Tom," she said. Colton smiled In relief, feeling good that Scully was able to talk to him again.   
"Dana. Long time no see," he said with a grin as they shook hands. "How are things down there? You still Mrs Spooky?" Colton asked, which earns him a dry look from Scully. Colton winced. "I'm sorry Dana. You know I don’t mean it," he said. Scully nodded. She knew Colton had the tendency to put his foot In his mouth more often than not and he didn’t mean what he says… most of the time.   
Scully decided to give him a second chance. "Hey, have you eaten lunch yet?" Colton asked in his usual confident tone of voice. Scully blinked in surprise. She wasn’t expecting Colton wanting to spend any time with her.   
"Uh, no, not yet," she told him, "I was just on my way to the mall," she added. "Perfect. We'll have lunch there- if you like to of course," Colton added. Scully smiled, "sure, Id love to," she said, and Colton smiled gratefully. "Lead the way, Dana," he told her as they both made their way to Scully's car.   
"Shall we take your car or mine?" Scully asked. "We could take mine and I'll drop you back here," Colton offered. Scully nodded. "Thanks, sounds good," she said before they walked to Colton's car and began the drive to the mall.


	2. Old friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Scully and Agent Colton get to know each other again over lunch. Will Scully give him a second chance?

The Mall  
Washington DC  
Later that Day  
12:30pm

 

Agent Scully sat opposite Agent Colton in the restaurant as they waited for their food to arrive. She couldn’t believe how long It was since she saw him, and studied him as he told her about his blossoming career, but in a good way now, he reassured her.  
Scully knew some details about him, for instance, she knew he was 45, from Knoxville. He was an only child and often dreamt of being the next J Edgar in his adult years.  
He was a sportsman in his spare time and liked to play basketball as he was just a little over six feet tall. Scully was interested to see how his career was going.  
"So Tom," she said. Tom grinned at her. "Yes Dana?" He asked. "How's your career going if you don't mind me asking?" she asked. "Getting there," Colton replied. "I'm still In the office, but there's a post for an ASAC that’s opening soon and I'm gonna go for it," he told her enthusiastically as their food arrived.  
Colton had ordered a steak and Scully ordered herself a tuna salad.  
"Good luck," she told him, genuinely meaning It. "I think you'll make a great ASAC," she told him. "Thanks Dana," Colton smiled at her before they tucked Into their food.  
"So how about you?" he asked her. "How's your career going?" Scully shrugged. "Oh just making the most of it. There's still a lot to be done," she said. "You mean with Agent Mulder?" Colton asked with a raised eyebrow. Scully nodded, then giggled as she saw the playful look on Colton's face.  
"No, not in that way," she protested as she took another bite of her salad. "Oh? Is he still chasing aliens?" Colton asked. Scully sighed, remembering why she was annoyed with him. Colton saw her frown and looked guilty. "I know we parted in bad terms Dana and I'm sorry for that. I just wanted to get up the ladder, whatever it took as you know," he told her.  
"But I've changed now and I'm not trampling over anyone to get to where I want to be okay? I promise," Colton said reassuringly.  
Scully nodded. "I believe you," she told him honestly, "but I still a little annoyed that you had to learn that at Agent Mulder's expense," she said before taking a sip of water. Colton sighed. "I'm sorry Dana. I realise what an idiot I had been and I regret that everyday. Why don’t we take Mulder out tonight and go watch a basketball game? My treat," Colton suggested. "Thanks but basketballs not really my thing," Scully replied.  
"Okay, how about this. I give Mulder a ticket to the game while we go out and do what you like to do," Colton offered. Scully thought for a moment before she ate the rest of her salad. "Okay Tom," she said, "it’s a deal," she added as they shook hands on it. Colton grinned. "Thanks Dana. I have a feeling this is going to a fun day for all," he said.


	3. Forgive and forget?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colton and Scully meet Mulder. Will they make amends?

2630 Hegal Place, Alexandria  
Apt #42, VA23242  
1:30pm

Agent Scully knocked on her partner Agent Mulder's apartment after lunch. She waited at the door with Colton, who had got Mulder a ticket to the game as he said he would. "He lives here?" Colton asked Scully in a low voice, to which Scully replied, "for sure. But his apartment isn't full of stuff from work." Colton nodded before the door opened and a casually dressed Mulder smiled at them.  
Scully had called him after lunch and he said he'd like to go to the game. So he arranged to meet them back at his apartment to collect the ticket. Scully didn't know how Mulder would react to seeing Colton again after all this time, but she hoped it will go well. To her relief, it did, for Mulder shook hands with Colton straight away.  
"Hi guys," Mulder said, "come on in," he added as he lead them into his apartment and let them sit on his couch. "Agent Mulder," Colton began. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you before. But as you know I want to make it up to you, so here's the ticket for the game tonight that I promised Dana Id give to you," Colton said as he handed over the ticket. Mulder grinned as he took it. "Thanks man," he said, "apology accepted. And I really appreciate the ticket," he added before shaking Colton's hand again.  
Then he turned to Scully thoughtfully for a moment before turning to Colton. "Colton, would you mind standing outside for a moment? I just need a quick word with Scully," Mulder asked. Colton nodded. "Sure. Nice to see you again Agent Mulder," he said, before leaving the apartment.  
As soon as he left, Mulder raised an eyebrow at Scully. "Dana?" He asked. "You let him call you Dana?"  
Scully shrugged. "We're old friends," she told him. "Look Scully, who you see Is your business. But I know you just broke up with Skinner so I'm guessing you're feeling a little fragile. I just want you to be careful and to know I'm looking out for you," Mulder told her.  
"I'm fine, thanks Mulder. But no, Colton and I aren't dating, and I'm going to tell him that. You're right, I do need a break from dating and I'll make sure Colton knows It by the end of the day. Just please don’t worry about me too much okay Mulder? I'm a big girl and I can look after myself," she told him.  
Mulder nodded. "Okay Scully," he agreed. Scully smiled. "So how is your baseball case going?" She asked. Mulder grinned.  
"Interesting. I found Arthur Dales and I'm now going back to the office to type up his account before I go to the game tonight," he told her.  
"That sounds great," Scully said, feeling pleased for her partner. "Well, sorry Mulder but I gotta go. Colton and I are going to the cinema for an afternoon showing," Scully said. Mulder nodded. "Have a good time," he told her. "You too. Enjoy the game, and thanks for forgiving Colton. He's not that bad once you get to know him," Scully told him. "I know," Mulder said, and the two agents grinned at each other before Scully left.


	4. Letting Bygones be Bygones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Colton and Scully enjoy the rest of the afternoon together. Will they see each other again afterwards?

Agent Scully sat next to Agent Colton in the cinema later that day. The movie was a favourite one of Scully's, and it was almost finished.  
When the movie ended, Colton and Scully got into Colton's car and Colton drove them back to the FBI parking lot where Scully was parked.  
On the way there Mulder rang and left a message as Scully was watching the movie when her cell was off. She smiled as she listened to the message her partner left her and decided to go and join him in the baseball playing fields after this.  
A few minutes later Colton parked In the parking lot and switched off the engine before smiling at Scully.  
"Thanks for today, Dana," he told her gratefully. Scully grinned back. "You're welcome," she said. "I know you said you're not seeing anyone right now, so, um, when you are ready to date again, maybe you could um, let me know," Colton said a little nervously. Scully nodded. Throughout that day Colton had shown Scully he had changed, and they had a nice talk on the way back from the cinema. Maybe she could consider him to be a potential date next time. "Sure. I will. Here's my number if you need to call me," she told him, giving him her FBI business card. Colton chuckled as he read the card and Scully giggled.  
"Yep, same number as before," she said. Colton smiled at her. "Thanks Dana. I'll keep it. Here's mine if you uh, need me, I mean, want me, uh, I mean-," Colton tried to say. Scully smiled as she took his card. "I know what you mean, and thanks," she said.  
Then the two agents smiled at each other before Scully looked at her watch. "Well, I gotta go and meet Mulder now," she told him. "Thanks Tom, for today," Scully said, before leaning In and giving him a goodbye kiss on the cheek. "No problem, anytime Dana," he said as she got out the car. "I'll call you sometime," she told him. "I'll call you too. Take care Dana," Colton told her before they waved at each other and then went their separate ways once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this story and thank you so much if you left a kudos!


End file.
